Dene Tha
Dene Tha is a collection of human tribes that have exsisted here long before any other race set foot in the area, they are the first people and refer to themselves as such. There are many tribes that live in the Dene Tha area and they don't all get along, they constantly raid each other for resources and the glory of battle, however in times of great need thay have banded together to destroy any threat to the Dene Tha people. Each tribe has a general area they roam around in but the borders of these tribes change constantly due to conflict with other tribes or threats from powerful monsters. The land is full of resources, animals, minerals, and plants which make the Dene Tha land a very lucrative place for other countries to invade, however none have succeded. Thus traders from other countries and other adventurers have set up outposts within the Dene Tha land with permission from the tribes, these outposts trade with the Dene Tha people and others who come through the area. The Dene Tha people are very naturalistic and practice shamanistic magic and worship animal spirts and the great goddess of the Earth, Gaia. Most of Dene Tha people are rangers and hunters but some of the more warlike tribes have savage barbarian warriors that sport mohawks and wear warpaint. The Dene Tha people are known for their prowess with the bow and legendary tracking abilities. The Dene Tha doesn't discriminate genders, women are warriors and hunters just like men and they should be feared and respected. Besides the human tribes, a few wood elf tribes have made Dene Tha their home and they get along with the humans for the most part but tend to be very secretive and xenophobic. In some of the desert areas of Dene Tha small onclaves of Serpentfolk have sprung up and laid claim to large areas of ancient ruins, these serpentfolk regularly come into conflict with the human Dene Tha tribes. The main language spoken is''' Iroquoian''' but most Dene Tha people also know Ultramarian. There is no set flag to denote the Dene Tha nation but in the past the symbol on their flag when united is a wolf with a eagle feather. Settlements History According to legend spoken by the Dene Tha People, during the Gods war a wolf spirit lead the Dene Tha people into a light gate to escape the war, they went to a place where time had no meaning and there they stayed for an unknown time, then the wolf spirit came back and lead them through the light gate again where they were greeted by Gaia and she told them to live in this land and flourish. So the Dene Tha people did just that and have exsisted for untold generations. Geography The Dene Tha lands consist of the Blue mountain ranges in the west, vast plains and forests in the middle, semi-arid and arid deserts to the east with the Red mountain ranges as the far eastern boarder. Animals like Buffalo, deer, and elk are numerous and the main source of food the area. Military There is no standing army in Dene Tha lands but if all the tribes combined forces they would have over 100,000 warriors to fight whatever threat came their way. Most of the Dene Tha people are experienced archers and hunters and can turn those skills against enemies if need be. A Dene Tha warrior commonly carries a short bow, a throwing axe or hand axe, a spear, and a knife. They don't commonly use armor but versions of hide and bone armor can be found in use. They are known for their archery skills and horse riding. Government & Law Each tribe is lead by a Chieftan and a Medicine man or Shaman. Becoming Chief is an informal process and is usually the person with the most combat experience, ceremonial expertise, or the most wealth. The posistion of Chief has manly been a male dominated role but several women have sometimes been considered chiefs and lead their tribes. Each tribe has its own unique laws but in general everyone just helps each other survive the tough world they live in.